


but, it's better if you do

by valorized, violetviruss



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Gay, M/M, Male Bonding, Switch Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorized/pseuds/valorized, https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetviruss/pseuds/violetviruss
Summary: "actually, i don't know dream. how about you show me?" sapnap asked, more of a command than a question."how about you show me, sapnap?""but, it's better if you do."
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	but, it's better if you do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [violetviruss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetviruss/gifts).



> hi uhh there IS smut in here. please don't read if that's not what you're looking for. this story is mainly a joke as my friend told me to write this so, why not :p hope you all enjoy!

> sapnap collapsed onto his bed, playing the previous events in his head. he was dumbfounded.
> 
> _that fucking bitch... he'll pay for what he did._
> 
> although, in dreams mind, what he did was a good thing. dream was victoriously walking back to his room. he had a obnoxious smile plastered on his face. dream plopped onto his bed, just as sapnap did, grabbed the remote and threw some music on. he rested his arms behind his head, dream felt glorious. he had finally done what he always wanted to do, what has been clawing at him for the past 3 months. satisfied, dream laid in his bed, eyes closed, maybe hoping to drift off to some other world. or for something else. just as dream felt himself disconnecting from reality, his door flung open, hitting the wall next to it. it was sapnap.
> 
> "dude! could you at least knock? i could've been jer-"
> 
> sapnap cut dream off with a harsh kiss. it was full of hysteria and lust. sapnap's heart was racing with adrenaline. dream grinned as sapnap pulled away from him, beginning to turn around. but, dream was too quick for that. dream snatched a part of sapnap's t-shirt, holding it close to him. this brought sapnap to his knees, as dream was sitting up on his bed. their faces were centimeters apart.
> 
> "you think you can wake me up with that and just leave?" dream asked, looking sapnap in the eyes with the most threatening look he's seen. dream has never been this threatening, even in manhunts or lore streams. sapnap was... turned on.
> 
> "maybe i do think so. you can't talk anyways, for what you did earlier." sapnap challenged, smirking.
> 
> "you know, sapnap, i don't like conversations. i'm more of a hands on learner," as dream said that, he grabbed sapnap's face, pulling it closer to his face. "you know?" sapnap melted into his touch, nodding excessively. "alright then! you can leave." dream let go of sapnap's face and moved back to his previous position on his bed, hands behind his head. sapnap was not having it though, as he jumped onto the bed right on top of dream. dream was taken aback.
> 
> "actually, i don't know dream. how about you show me?" sapnap asked, more of a command than a question.
> 
> "how about you show me, sapnap?"
> 
> **"but, it's better if you do."**
> 
> and just like that, dream pulled sapnap close to him again, connecting their lips. this time though , the lust was returned. it was messy, intense. dream flipped sapnap over, not breaking the kiss. sapnap's stomach turned at the sudden movement, which only allowed dream to seduce him more. sapnap tugged at dream's neon green shirt. wearing his own merch, _cocky bitch._ dream broke the kiss, tugging his shirt off. this gave sapnap a chance. right as dream's shirt was over his head and out of sight, dream was against the bed and sapnap was, once again, on top of dream.
> 
> "deju vu?" sapnap raised a brow, giving dream a menacing look. 
> 
> "stop acting like a top, sapnap," dream chuckled, "you look like an idiot." this only fueled sapnap. sapnap brought his hand up against dream's throat, not choking him but, enough to push him deeper into the bed. dream could feel sapnap's hot breath against his ear.
> 
> "but, i look like the top right now, don't i?" sapnap whispered into dream's ear. dream let out a shaky breath, which only proved sapnaps point. sapnap removed his hand from dream's throat and instead ran it through dream's hair. he slightly tugged causing dream to let out a slight groan. sapnap planted a small kiss on dream's neck before sitting back up. dream admired sapnap up and down as sapnap pulled off his shirt. sapnap isn't very confident with his body but, dream loved it. sapnap chuckled at how vulnerable dream looked, such a rare sight.
> 
> "what're you laughing at?" dream questioned, brows furrowed.
> 
> "shut up." sapnap replied before aggressively attaching his lips to dreams, impatient to wait for more. they were both turned on, they both fought for dominance, trying to get the best of the other but, both failing. dream grew tired of failing so, he pushed sapnap over and climbed on top of him. they were both out of breath but, that didn't stop dream. he gave a sapnap a peck before moving to his neck. dream wanted to leave his mark on sapnap. dream chewed at sapnap's neck, making sapnap let out a moan. dream grinned at what he created, leaving a trail of small kissed down sapnap's bare chest. dream reached a jean material waistband. before he went further, he looked up at sapnap.
> 
> "you okay with this?" dream asked, furrowing his brows. sapnap smiled.
> 
> "yeah, just go already," sapnap responded. dream snickered, continuing as sapnap told him. dream teased with the button of sapnap's jeans before finally unbuttoning his pants. his length immediately poked out more against his boxers. dream was surprised. he just knew sapnap was big but, not _this_ big. dream grew red but, kept on going. he pulled at the pants more until sapnap's boxers were fully exposed. dream rubbed his hand along sapnap's length. sapnap let out small hums of pleasure.
> 
> "um, guys?"
> 
> dream and sapnap snap their necks to the door to see george.

**Author's Note:**

> AHH IM SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER. i'll give you the rest if there's enough requests. comment or drop a kudo if you liked it! give recommendations (ships e. dnf, karlnap, etc.) in comments as well :)
> 
> this is my twitter btw!! @valorized_


End file.
